degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Wiki School Adventures Episode 1
Jake: Oooh! Joanna! Jo: Get out of my room you little brat! Mrs Buchanan: Joanna you're gonna be late for school. And don't try killing your brother. Joanna: I'm ready anyways! (At school) Annie: Dani! Dani: Annie! (The 2 hug) Nick: Hey Kelbel. (Kelly and Nick start to kiss) Jake: Get a room for Christ's sakes! Nick: You should too! Jake: (Walking away) ''What does she even see in that jerk? ''(In class) Cam: That's my seat! Nick: Ok go ahead sit down! (Cam sits down as Nick picks up the seat and the jocks laugh) Jo: Why are you such a fucking jerk?! Nick: You wanna go? Mrs Carson: Settle down everyone! Nick: Ok. Bitch! Jo: Jerk! Yazzy: Uh hi....... (The class turns to a girl with goth like clothing) Mrs Carson: And you are? Yazzy: Yasmine McCarthy. I'm new. Mrs McCarthy: Ahh. You are indeed. You're seated with Miss Buchanan. Yazzy: Umm thanks. (Yazzy sits next to Joanna as Scottie stares at her) Nick: Why are you staring at that weird goth girl? Scottie: Shhh! Jo: Nice hair! Yazzy: Thanks. (After class) Dani: HI!!!!!!! You must be the new girl! Really nice to meet you. Yazzy: Oh ok........ Yeah I'm Yasmine. Dani: I'm Dani this is Annie! I'm student council president and captain of the debate team. You goin' to the party after? Yazzy: Oh um I don't know. Joanna: Yeah Danielle Hudson is like welcoming comittee. Yazzy: She's so......... perky. Parties kinda aren't my scene. I like spending my nights curled up with a good notebook and - - (bumps into Scottie) ''Ooof! Sorry. Scottie: Yo whoa. It's alright. I'm Scottie. Yazzy: Yasmine or Yazzy. Scottie: Ahh the new chick in World History. So uh hey you goin' to that party? Yazzy: ''(Blushes) Yeah I....... I'm not the partying type. Scottie: You should come. It'll be fun. Invite Joanna too. (Scottie smiles at Yazzy as he walks away) Jo: Party? Yazzy: Yes. Ash: GASP. You 2 are going?! We are TOTES going shopping. Yazzy and Jo: NOTHING IN PINK! (At the mall) Ash: That is so you. Yazzy: Thanks? I'm glad I brought it. Lizzy: Hi A - - Oh hell no. Why are you hanging with those 2?! Ash: I was just being nice. Besides Scott Sommerville-Hunter was talking to her. She's a lucky lil bitch. (Lizzy gets in Yazzy's face) Lizzy: Look goth chick. I'm like royalty at Anderson High. Yazzy: Excuse you? (Jo pulls Yazzy away) Jo: Yeah don't cross paths with her or Nick. Yazzy: I'm not afraid of no jocks or bitches. Jo: So party? Yazzy: No. Jo: You are NOT gonna spend your night of what's supposed to be our first party writing about things and listening to Slipknot til 1am.. Yazzy: What are you some kind of freak? You been in my house? Jo: Ignore that. Let's just do it! Lizzy: See that girl? Nick: Ohhhh yeah she's so weird. But not compared to Cam. Lizzy: Oh no she's weird. What are you gonna do with Cam? Nick: Not him. Jake. (At the party) Dani: YAY! You came! Yazzy: Oh um yeah I came. Xav: Wow I didn't think parties would be your forte. Yazzy: She made me! Xav: I'm Xavier, that's Damian, Katie and Matt. Yazzy: Oh hey. How do you listen to this? Xav: Blame the mainstream. Jo: Eww mainstream. Sarah: Look who arrived. Kelly: Guys leave Yazzy alone. Lizzy: Not in this lifetime. (Scottie looks worried and takes Yazzy's wrist and takes her somewhere) Nick: Well hello Jake! Jake: Get away from me. Nick: Maybe I will maybe I won't. (Nick makes Jake drink some tequila as people cheer) Yazzy: Why'd you do that? Scottie: I trhought they'd embarras you. Yazzy: No. Jo's little brother is the one getting ambushed. Scottie: Glad you came anyways. Yazzy: Uh thanks? Scottie: Wekk....... (Scottie kisses Yazzy on the lips as they walk out) Nick: Now waht is your biggest secret Buchanan? (Nick whips out his phone ans records as Lizzy laughs) Ash: Nick stop it! Jake: Kelly girl............ so pretty and funny Jo: What did you do to my brother?! Nick: I uh............ (Jo punches Nick) Jo: Let's go. Kelly: Nick we're so done. Yazzy: Come with? Scottie: Maybe later. Yazzy: Ok. See you at school. (At the Buchanan household) Kelly: Sorry about Nick. He's such a jerk. Jo: Yeah kinda. Kelly: He sleeping? Jo: Yeah. Kelly: Bye anyways. (Kelly kisses Jake on the forehead and leaves) Jo: Lucky son of a bitch. (At school the next day) Jo: Hey Yazzy. Still rockin' the punk goth look. Yazzy: As are you. Scottie kissed me. Jo: Wow. This is gonna be quite the school year. Category:Blog posts